Dark Woods Circus
by aliengirl13
Summary: There is a circus deep in the woods of York, that mysteriously appeared 10 years ago, a circus that appeared at around the same time that children were being kidnapped. April O'Neil thinks the circus will be fun...oh how wrong can she be...(AU, DonniexApril, RaphxOC, MikeyxOc, warning:may not be suitable for some audiences )
1. The Circus

AN: Okay so I am basing this on a song called Dark Woods Circus, a vocaloid song that I strongly suggest (watch with english subs because the song is in Japanese) the song is really dark and creepy...and scarily enough the song is based on true events (look it up!)

So I am co-writing with SexyKunoichi, I will write one chapter, then she will write the next, and so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's

SK owns Phoenix

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Circus**

April O'Neil was on the verge of dying of boredom.

She was sitting in the middle of towns square, where everything was usually full of life and activity, was now drowned in a depressing atmosphere and overcast sky. No one was smiling, laughing, or anything of the sort. The people in a way, were like walking corpses, lumbering about, but with nowhere in mind to go.

April heard rumors that today was the day that four children were kidnapped without a trace. Though when she confronted anyone, especially her headmistress, they would either change the subject or give her non-meaningful cryptic answers. It infuriated the redhead that they treat her as if she were a child, but let it go knowing she was wasting her energy being angry.

That did not stop her from being bored at all though.

It did not help that the teenager had no friends to speak of, but as of the moment the town was a bleak wasteland, no child was out for the parents fear about the kidnappings, no one was talking, it was absolutely sad and boring at the same time.

That is until April heard whispers erupt from the crowd.

'The monsters of the circus in the Dark Woods are out again...'

'Those freaks?! They should be hanged, it would certainly put the things out of their misery...'

'I bet you anything they took the children all those years ago...and even some of the disappearances as of late...'

April was sightly sicken by the passersby cruelty towards these supposed 'freaks,' what right did they have to judge?

"Come to the Dark Woods Circus! It's fun!" An excited female voice broke from somewhere within the crowd, causing some of the villagers to scoff at someone are something that the ginger could not make out in the crowd. "Hey dude no need to shove!" A second male voice yelled after an unseen nuisance.

April's curiosity was peaked, she got up from her seat and followed the voices that were preaching of some circus. The closer she got, the more she noticed the villigars looks of disdain.

'Truly disgusting...'

'Like I said, hanging that thing would be doing it a favor...'

Once April broke the crowd to a clearing where the other people seemed to make a note of avoiding, as if afraid of touching whatever was there. What she saw took her breath away.

At first glance, they would seem like one person, but once you get closer and actually look at them, you would find they were actually two heads that shared one body.

On the left side, was a pale girl with long and kinda unruly dishwater blond hair with black square glasses over her bluish-green eyes, she was pretty even despite the horrible burn scar that marred her left cheek.

The other side...was harder to make out, the male skin was green and scaly, had big baby blue eyes under an orange mask, freckles covering his face, his hands rather large with only three digits. With a large hump like thing protruding from the back on his side of their back.

They shared a frilly longed sleeved form-fitting shirt that was half grey on the girl's side and orange on the boy's side, with baggy black and white striped pants. They had arrant stitches and scars covering their collars and necks, they were both holding flyers to the strangers passing by, with seemingly no luck finding anyone who wants them.

April walked toward the duo, in a way, being drawn to them by the prospect of fun. "What's this about a circus?"

Having their backs turned, they jumped at the voice of the redhead and quickly spun around. They looked absolutely shocked, as if they never expected to have anyone address them, but just as fast as it happened, it was gone. Replaced by smiles from the both of them, that to April, looked fake.

"The Dark Woods Circus! It's in the Dark Woods! It's fun!" The turtle boy said handing her a flyer.

It read...

COME TO THE DARK WOODS CIRCUS!

SEE THE DEFORMITY.

IT'S FUN!

"If you want to come, it's free admission!" The blond added, still smiling like her life depended on it.

April was torn, the circus sounded fun, but the headmistress at the orphanage had forbidden her from ever entering the forest on the outskirts of town. She looked up at the twins and saw an almost pleading look on their faces behind the smiles. In truth they looked harmless. Smiling April came to a decision.

"Well a circus sounds delightful...what harm could it do if I stopped by?" The twins faces dropped, turning from their forced smiles into that of true sorrow and pity. Again though their faces bounced right back into smiles, just like rubber.

"That's wonderful! We will take you there at nine o' clock sharp, just meet us at the front of the forest, okay?" The female twin explained, receiving a vigorous nod from the red-head.

April noticed that the whispers had started up again, she ignored them, but some were hard to.

'Oh look, is that the O'Neil girl?'

'Oh yes I believe it is..."

"Of course she would make friends with that thing...'

April was on the end of her tolerance for the cruel words of the people and was about to scream at them to shut up, but hands gripped her shoulders and she looked up to the faces of the twins, their expressions unexplainably serious, which was odd. Even with not knowing them long, April could tell they were not the serious type.

"_Whatever you do, we repeat, whatever you do...do not stay in the circus after midnight, not even one minute after midnight. If you do you will regret it for the rest of your life." _They both said in perfect unison.

A shiver shot straight up April's spine, feeling the impact of their words, but not really understanding what they ment, but before she could ask the twins were running off.

April was shocked, but she still called off after them "hey wait! What are your names!?"

This stopped them dead in their tracks, they turned to face the ginger, they looked extremely confused "you want to know our names?" The blond girl looked like she did not believe her, as if the red-head was just going to take it back and the male had an unmistakible look of wonder. To this April only responded with a nod.

Both the twins smiled, it was soft smile, but still it is what April considered their first real smile since she met them.

"I'm Sunny" Answered the blond girl.

"And I'm Michelangelo...but you can call me Mikey."

With that they were off, back in the darkness of the sleeping woods.

~*Several Hours Later*~

April was stumbling in the dark toward the entrance of the woods, wearing her favorite yellow dress for the occasion, which helped her in the thick humid summer night air. Somehow she had made it pass , the headmistress at the orphanage that she lived in.

It made April's heart heavy to think about it, how her mother died when she was a young girl and how her father had mysteriously disappeared without a trace, just as those children all those years ago.

The red-head shook her head out of her thoughts, not wanting to dwell on the past.

She looked up and realized she was at the entrance of the forest, it loomed over her and almost looking like a living dark forebodingly ominous entity. It filled the gingers heart with fear, she in fact almost ran off until she heard a familiar voices call out to her in perfect unison.

_"Oh, your're here, your're here!"_

April turned toward the voices and realized they belonged to Sunny and Mikey. She breathed a sigh of relief, the woods now looking harmless now that she had company. She ran over toward the pair and greeted them.

"Are you ready..." began Sunny.

"For the circus?" Finished Mikey.

April nodded as she was dragged behind them, each one holding her hand.

The little ginger was prepared for a night of fun and laughter...

_If only she knew what she was getting herself into._

* * *

AN: Soooo what do you think?

Please review! They taste like sweet candy to my looking holes! And faves/follows make my head explode in confetti ^_^

Stay tuned as my co writer will write the second chapter!

PEACE OUT MY LITTLE FREAKS!


	2. The Act

I'm co-writing this with aliengirl13 if you did not read hers first you WILL be confused, this is CH:2.

I do not own Yose, she belongs to Yosdellillan Skywalker.

I do not own Sunny, or Lucy they belong to aliengirl13.

I do not own Dark Woods Circus, the video belongs to Vocaloid.

I do not own TMNT they belong to Viacom and some other rich people.

I DO own Phoenix though. :)

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Act**

Sunny and Mikey seated her in a set of bleachers with some punk teenagers. "Remember..." Sunny trailed off for Mikey to continue.

"Do not stay here past midnight, not even a minute." Mikey continued both of them had almost a 'please listen' look on their faces but they bounced back into seemingly fake smiles and they ran back stage.

A little later a teenage girl that had to be at least ten meters tall with albino skin, pale blonde hair, and a pink dress to cover her legs walked in hunched over so she could fit in the tent, the group of punk teenagers were trying to trip her, "Please stop it!" The strangely tall girl pleaded.

"Why should we, freak!" One of the punks said.

That last remark made the redheads top blow, hard. So she yelled, "Hey you leave her alone you good for nothing bullies!"

The punks turned around and the leader said, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" in a cocky manner.

"This!" April said running up to the leader and kicking him in the balls.

The leader fell to the floor in pain, holding his crotch area, making all the other punks stare at April.

"Do you want some?!" April asked still mad.

The others shook their heads and ran off leaving the leader laying there in pain until he finally staggered out of there. April looked up at the tall girl's face and asked, "Are you okay?"

The tall girl nodded shyly and said, "T-thank you."

April smiled brightly and asked,"I'm April, what is your name?"

"L-Lucy." The tall girl said obviously shy.

"Well Lucy are you in the show?" April asked.

"Y-yes." Lucy answered , "Are y-you here t-to watch?"

April nodded and noticed Lucy was now doing a seemingly forced smile and said, "D-don't stay past midnight, a-and enjoy the s-show." then had trouble getting back stage but did eventually.

April sat back down and couldn't help but wonder, 'What happens after midnight?'

15 Minutes Later...

Lights came on above the arena like circle and the joined duo ran out with their faces painted like clowns, but they still had the same outfit on as earlier.

Light peppy circus music started playing, just as Sunny and Mikey pulled out a big box they threw a bunch of random stuff out of it like, a hammer, rubber duck, and a pair of underwear until Sunny had a cream pie in her hand and Mikey had a water balloon in his. There was a drum roll in the music and then a loud CRASH as Mikey and Sunny threw the balloon and pie in each others faces.

Just then another green scalely guy came out wearing, a blue mask, blue torn up tuxedo, and a blue top hat, but her had a sword that looked similar to a katana that April had seen at a museum. He stepped in the center of the ring with all the spotlights on him, he unsheathed the katana, opened his mouth, and slowly started to swallow it. He got it all the way to the hilt of the handle and bowed with the Katana still in his mouth.

April clapped, blushing a little because she was the only one in the bleachers. The scaley green guy took the Katana out of his mouth and stepped out of the center of the ring when April noticed he had a strange hump on his back as well.

The lights all went up to a tight rope where another green scalely guy was but he was part patch work it seemed, he had numerous patches of cloth stitched to his body, and what seemed to be a fake mechanical arm, a purple mask, and a purple vest. The purple scalely guy had a hump on his back to but April didn't pay much attention to it because she noticed he seemed to stumble a little bit when he looked at her, but saved himself.

The purple clad green guy picked up a wooden staff for balance and walked slowly across the rope, not losing his footing again.

April clapped again making the purple clad green guy walk like he was drunk for some reason.

Then a girl who had tan skin, red eyes, black hair to her bottom with a red streak in it, a pair of black knee-high boots, red ripped tights, blood-red shirt, and a black vest with the arms holes stretched out because she had two extra arms... Two extra arms that looked kinda like Mikey and Sunny's.

The four armed girl gave April a stern look but put on a fake smile and gently put down one of those silver serving trays with lids on the floor, and opening a case with a bunch of random objects such as, a rolling pin, a beaten up doll, and many other objects and juggling them all at once, every now and then she would place one or two of her hands on her hips or scratch her head. When she finally stopped she caught every single one of the objects and put them back in the case as the peppy circus music stopped and she went back stage again.

A soft song played as a girl with black hair, a beautiful white and blue dress with orange and other color markings on it, a blue and black mask that covered her eyes, and goat legs walked up to the center of the circle and began to sing, "_Deep in the forest. Far far back that way, there is a circus_," just then Lucy stepped out in backstage and started dancing softly to the song, "_All of the cast is jolly. Our forms rather strange, but it's so fun! The Dark Woods Circus._" The goat leg girl pointed at Mikey and Sunny, "_One with two_ _heads_." She pointed to herself, "_A deformed diva_."

Just then the four arms girl pushed another scalely green guy out with a hump on his back, he had a red mask, and a red straight jacket. Four arms was pushing him in a wheel chair with a tray, and pushed him in front of the goat legs girl setting the silver serving tray she had earlier in front of him on the tray when goat girl sang, "_A green beast that loves to eat things cold._" And four arms lifted the lid and showed human arms and what looked like turtle legs and the scalely thing began to devour it.

"_But still we continue this circus_," goat leg girl sang, "_Forever! It's fun so fun! This circus is so fun... The Dark Woods Circus_." She ended and everyone bowed and went back stage...

* * *

There you go you freaks! If you can't guess who each of the green scalely guys are you got problems... But stay tuned for aliengirl's Ch:3!

-SK


	3. Midnight Terrors

AN: So I would love to give virtual hug to everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorite this story! You make SK's and I day!

Disclaimer: Are you trying to make me cry T_T I own nothing, just my oc's

SK: owns Phoenix

YS: owns Yosie

* * *

**Chapter 3: Midnight Terrors**

April cheered wildly and gave a standing ovation to the disappearing performers, her clapping echoing off the empty tent walls.

She raced down from the bleachers toward where she believed she saw them vanish into, only to be stopped by a burly man with a beard whose name tag read 'Chris Bradford.' April tried side stepping him, but he would just follow and block her path. This continued on in a vicious cycle until April spoke up "um excuse me, would you mind moving please?"

The guard scoffed and looked at her like as if he was regarding an insignificant insect "the Ringmaster is speaking with those monstrosities, so I suggest you move along...unless you wish to cause trouble?" The mans face contorted into a wicked grin, as if daring the red-head to cause trouble.

The stubborn female breathed in a breath to relax herself before she succumbed to the urge to slap the man. She silently walked away toward the tents flap and smirked to herself as she realized that they might have a dressing room "fine...I will just find them there."

Walking out, the humid cold night air washed itself over her face. April actually quite enjoyed it after being in the stuffy circus tent. Taking in her surroundings, the ginger realized she was the only one in the area, strange considering there was a decent amount of people when she first arrived.

Shrugging off the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, April continued to look for her new friends.

As she walked the rows of tents, she noticed there were not the usual games you would find at carnivals, only outlandish oddities that ranged from pickled sharks in a jar all the way to petrified mummies. They creeped April out with how...alive they looked, staring at her, following her with their dead eyes.

She shivered, then jumped suddenly when a thought occurred to her.

"What time is it?" The ominous warnings from before resounded within her head as she grabbed her pocket watch from a pocket in her dress. The red-head sighed in relief to find it was only eleven thirty "I got plenty of time...hey whats that sound?"

In the distance, April heard what sounded like someone crying.

Concerned, she followed the soft sobs until she found herself in an area that was more deeply engrossed within the woods where anyone entering the circus would not see or notice the huge cages that almost took up the whole area.

April slowly shuffled her way to the largest of the cages, where she pinpointed where the cries were coming from. When she finally reached it, she peeked inside to find a sight that shocked her to her core.

Inside she saw all the performers, each closed off from each other by the bars, but close enough that they could reach each other, were all standing and whispering things that the red-head could not make out to the goat girl who was on her knees and sobbing into her hands. Mikey and Sunny were on their knees right with her, speaking the loudest and clearest out of all of them.

"There, there Yosie, everything is going to be alright" Sunny said soothingly, grabbing the deformed divas mask, to reveal milky white eyes surrounded by burn scars. Yosie raised her sightless toward the conjoined twins at the gesture, her tears stained her cheeks.

The goat girl's body shook with a new batch of tears "It painful...and it can't be helped...it hurts so much...why must they all look at us like that? Like...like we're monsters...freaks. Does anyone wish we were alive?" Sunny placed the others girls mask on and gently grabbed a piece of Yosies hair and brought it to her lips to kiss it. Then released it.

"W-well Yosdellian...there was that one girl that was here...I-I believe her name was April...she was so nice and actually helped me when these mean people were trying to trip me..." Lucy spoke softly, shifting her weight trying to get comfortable as she was cramped in her small prison.

The goat girl gave a light gasp as she grabbed Sunny and Mikey's arms "you did remember to warn her of midnight right?!"

"_Yes we warned her..._" They said together.

Yosie relaxed and let go of them "good...no one deserves this..."

April could not believe that they were put in such horrid conditions, it sickened her. She stared, not even noticing when an arm was right behind her until it grabbed her.

"Hey you moron! What are you still doing here!?" April spun around to face the four armed girl who looked annoyed, as if she was dealing with a child who would not behave. Her outburst brought the attention of the others in the cages, all of them looked shocked and terrified at the same time.

"_What are you doing here!? You should be home now! Time is running out!"_ The conjoined duo frantically ran to the bars as they motioned with their hands for her to go away. Lucy had tears streaming down her face like a waterfall as she quietly hyperventilating, a chuckle came from a darker corner of the cage as it mumbled something about dinner. The rest just looked at her with pity, a look that people only gave a dying person.

**CLANG, CLANG, CLANG**

The clock in town square silenced them all, it felt like it was filling her body, vibrating her entire being. It filled April with dread and anxiety.

It was midnight.

The twins slowly let go of the bars and looked at her, their eyes somber and morose "_your to late...he's coming..." _with that they slinked back in the shadows with the others. April reached out for them to try and stop them, but they were gone and she was alone.

The ginger felt her chest tighten with fear, the trees looked like they were alive, silently laughing at her fear. She made a beeline for the cover of the dark forest, trying to get away from the threat warned, her feet feeling like lead, but she still continued.

A snap of a branch made her stop and she looked around her, she was in a small clearing of trees. She was lost in the woods, running from a terror she has not even seen, but sensed was monstrous. It terrified her beyond belief, her breathing was heavy and her heart felt like it was going at on million miles an hour.

Suddenly arms grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, April turned her head as much as possible to see it was the man from before, Chris with two others with him as well. One was a skinny dark-skinned man with the name tag 'Xever' on his name tag. The other, just looking at him made shivers go up her spine. He was tall and intimidating in every way possible, he wore an outfit standard of a ring master, a silver mask hiding his face, though from what she saw, his face was scarred horribly.

"Leaving so soon chica? The fun was just going to start." The one Xever spoke, his voice had a thick Spanish accent to it.

April scwormed and thrashed with all her might, but the two men put together were to strong for her. She let out a scream, hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue.

Only no one came.

The one with the silver mask, who seemed to be in charge, raised his hand toward them "do not damage her...not yet a least. Bradford throw her in with the other abominations. Xever call Stockmen and tell him to come as fast as he can because we have a new 'performer' for him to fix."

April was thrown over Bradford's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he carried her away from the other two. She kicked, she punched, she screamed, but the man would not budge in the slightest. "Let me go! You have not right to do this to me!"

Bradford gave a dark chuckle under his breath "that's the thing, I do, you belong to Ringmaster Shredder now girlie."

All the red-heads protests froze in her throat and she stopped struggling, she let his words sink in as they reached the cages. Bradford walked to one of the darker cages "I'm sure Beast will enjoy a little snack."

With he opened the cage door and tossed her in carelessly, then shut and locked it, laughing as he walked away back toward the circus tent.

April felt numb, not only from how cold it had gotten, but from the fact that she had no idea what she was going to do. As far as she knew she was alone...just like always. A growl from farther in the prison made April sit up straight. The creature with straight jacket now had a collar around his neck, restricting how far he ventured within his own cell.

He gave her a twisted smile, revealing shark teeth "oh you will do just nicely, nice and cold, just how I like my food." April realized with a start that she was within range for this beast to get to. She scrambled to back away, but before she knew it he launched himself at her, April closed her eyes waiting for his teeth to chomp on her neck...

Only it never happened.

The ginger opened her eyes to find the creature was on the ground with a lump on the back of his head, she turned to find the patchwork performer had come to her rescue and had whacked the other in the back of the head with his trapeze stick.

He turned toward her and gave her a sheepish gap toothed smile "h-h-hey...are you okay?"

All she could do was nod. "Thanks...giant lizard thing?"

He rubbed the back of his head shyly "Um well turtle actually...I'm Donatello..."

April gave a slight smile "April." Donatello eyes became glazed as he looked dreamily at her "wow what a pretty name...UHHH I MEAN LET ME GET YOU OUTTA THERE...yeah that's what I meant..." The purple banded turtle walked to one of the bars in his cell and rolled it to the side making it bigger so she can fit through "c'mon, Raph has a thick skull so he's not going to stay down long...trust me..." He outstretched his real hand toward her waiting for her to take it.

April had not idea what to do, this whole night had been a sick ride of ups and downs...what if he was tricking her?Though when she looked into his brownish red eyes, all she saw was genuine kindness in them, she felt like she could trust him. Decided, she reached over and grabbed his hand as he pulled her through, then when she was in his part of the jail, he went about to reset the bars.

Maybe he could answer the question "why am I here?"

He froze and looked her in the eyes, his eyes were morose and full of sadness.

"We all never started out like this...your here because..." His voice caught in his throat but he continued.

"You going to become one of us...a freak."

* * *

AN: Thank you all!

Please review, fave, or follow! You all make my day!~

PEACE OUT MY LITTLE FREAKS!


End file.
